1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a two-part electrical connector for a flourescent lamp, more specifically to a connector assembly that receives a lamp envelope in one body of the connector that inserts into another body and locks against rotation within the other body, and by engagement of electrical contacts on the two bodies locks axially with the other body of the connector, the bodies comprising concentric tubes forming an axial passageway through the connector for delivering heating or cooling gas through the connector to the lamp envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,448 patented Jul. 11, 1978 by Chipner et al. describes a lamp base containing a lamp envelope. The base is axially received in an annular socket collar that is more flexible than the lamp base. The depth of the base in the socket collar is limited by an annular radially outward extending ring on the base resting on a radially inward extending annular ring within the collar. Prongs associated with electrical pins on the lamp base that are connected to the lamp wires, catch under the annular ring within the collar preventing axial withdrawal of the base from the collar. The socket collar snaps onto an electrical supply connector by way of an annular groove around the connector. Conductive tabs which extend axially upward from a wall that seals the bottom of the electrical supply connector make radial outward contact with the lamp base electrical pins which extend into the electrical supply connector.
It is one object of the invention to provide a connector for a flourescent lamp that receives a lamp envelope in a first body that is axially, slidingly received in a second, electrical supply, body.
It is another object of the invention that temperature controlling fluid is delivered to a lamp in the first body by way of a conduit through the first and second body.
A connector includes a first body comprising a first end, a second end, and a first axis extending through said first end and said second end, means on said first end adapted for receiving a lamp, a first wall on said first body extending axially from said second end along a length of said first body toward said first end, a first axial tubular opening having a third end and a fourth end, extending through said first wall, a first metal electrical contact strip extending axially along an outer surface of said first wall, a fifth end of said strip extending radially over said first wall at said second end adjacent to said third end of said first axial tubular opening, a sixth end of said strip comprising means for attaching electrical wire from said lamp to said strip, extending radially over said first wall adjacent to said fourth end of said first axial tubular opening, a second body comprising a seventh end and an eighth end, a cavity extending axially into said second body from an opening in said seventh end, receiving said first wall in said second body, an electrically non-conductive tube having a ninth end open through said eighth end, extending axially along a length of said second body in said cavity toward said seventh end, in said first axial tubular opening, coaxial with said first axial tubular opening, a second metal electrical contact strip extending from said eighth end, axially along a length of said second body in said cavity toward said seventh end, in radially inward contact of said second strip with said first metal contact strip, a lamp mounted in said first end, fluid conduit means connected to the ninth end of said electrically non-conductive tube, a fluid in contact with said lamp, moving in said conduit means, means for sensing at least one of radiation from the lamp and temperature of the lamp, microprocessor controlled fluid heating means connected to the means for sensing and to the fluid conduit means, responsive to the means for sensing for controlling temperature of the lamp by the fluid, said first metal electrical contact strip extending axially along said first wall in a longitudinal radially open recess. At least one of said first strip and said second strip is resilient, the first and second strips contacting in said recess. Three faces about the first axis on the outer surface of said first wall, including at least one face of said three faces on each side of said first metal electrical contact strip, comprising an asymmetrical pattern when viewed axially, each face of said three faces in radially opposed adjacency to a face on an inner surface of said cavity.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one from reading the ensuing description of the invention.